Taken Back
by justtaken
Summary: Tony finds himself in a Psych Ward after an incident with self harm. He's trying to find the quickest way out and is missing Bruce like crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came from a continuation of a role play with violingal2. Her tumblr url is stark-naked-billionare. Enjoy(:**

All Bruce could do was blame himself for everything that happened. He had told Tony that he would always be there for him, but was he? Those times he stayed a work rather than come home on time which, he was only sure worried Tony. The stress he put on Tony to try to be a little nicer to people, and most of all to stop drinking. Two whole weeks without a Tony there, two whole weeks completely Starkless, no one to lay next to Bruce, no one to say hello when he walked through the door. No one at all. "What do I do now?" Bruce whispered to himself.

"I want a damn good explanation as to why I have to see _you, _and be stuck in this place for two whole weeks. " Tony snapped at his Therapist.

"Listen Mr. Stark, you know as well as I that you have a problem. I'm just someone to talk to about it." The therapist, Dr. Dipcus, responded calmly.

"That's the thing Dr. Dipshit, I HAD SOMEONE TO TALK TO, BUT HE SAW FIT TO SEND ME TO THIS WATERDOWN VERSION OF HELL. I mean, what's the deal with the beverages here! I've been here for 48 hours and there is no form of Liquor _anywhere_."

"Tony, I would like you to think about the comment you just made and ask yourself if alcohol would be a good thing for anyone in this hospital. Also, my name is Dipcus. Dip-_cus" _

"Whatever you say dipshit, maybe you need a drink more than I do. How's about we go out, call this whole charade a misunderstanding, and I'll buy you a drink? I might even buy you the bar if you ask nicely" Tony suggested turning on the undeniable Stark charm.

"Mr. Stark, the only thing getting you out of here before the two weeks is over would be a serious attitude adjustment. I will see you tomorrow at three." The doctor responded smoothly with a raised eye brow. Apparently the Stark charm was deniable.

"Well damn." Tony thought glaring at Dr. Dipshit until he was out of sight. "If Bruce doesn't come today I might have to kill him as soon as I get out of this hellhole" As soon as this thought crossed through Tony's mind, in walked Bruce. Tony tried not to smile, but he couldn't contain the pure joy that accompanied Bruce's arrival. To Tony, Bruce had always had that thing about him that just made Tony forget about anything that was going on around him. The world could be falling to pieces around them, and all that Tony would see was Bruce. And when Bruce smiled…

"Stark" Bruce stated trying to conceal a smile.

"Banner" Tony replied. They had always done this. They played a game where they would see who could stay formal the longest. Bruce almost always lost. Bruce took three careful strides straight to Tony, took him by the hands kissed him on his hands, his wrists, and then his lips. They melted into each other. Not thinking of anyone but themselves, in that moment, in all past moments, and imagining all the wonderful moments they had to come. Then they noticed the woman working the sign in desk pressing a buzzer repeatedly trying to get their attention. She told them that physical contact longer than 10 seconds was not permitted. Bruce laughed. After they walked to the "family" are of the department out of the watchful eye of the front desk they had their first real conversation in two days.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Bruce asked Tony, already knowing the answer before he asked.

"Bruce, everyone he is crazy. My therapist hates me, and there is no alcohol _anywhere_. I have absolutely no reason to leave my room except to eat occasionally. Apparently there is a point system at play in this facility. I get more points when I eat and take my vitamins and all that crazy people stuff. It's bullshit." Bruce could see the look in Tony's eyes. It almost screamed: "Please get me the HELL out of here".

"Tony you can't just sit around sulking in your rom all day. There is a lot of cool stuff here" Bruce lied, "The next time I come to visit I expect to hear about someone new that you've met, and I want to meet them."

"Thanks Mom. Did you cut the crusts off of my PB and J too?" Tony retorted being a typical Tony. Bruce smiled, and kissed him goodbye. Front Desk lady says 30 minute visits tops so no outside influences are affecting the stay of the patients. Another Shit rule in Tony's opinion. "Why must I make friends? Does Bruce want me brining some schizophrenic transvestite to dinner one night? I just don't get it!" Tony muttered to himself walking into the game room doing as Bruce had asked no matter how much he resented the request.

"Holy fuck" Tony whispered. Not 20 feet in front of him sat Captain Steve Rogers. The one and only Captain America. "I sure hope he's not a tranny or a schizophrenic" Tony laughed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well if it isn't the Captain himself" Tony spat in the direction of Steve as he casually sauntered over to the chair across from Steve. "Back again I see? Ice dispenser giving you nightmares?"

"Nice to see you as well Stark" Steve responded with a gaze not leaving the screen in front of him.

"Playing Pong there? I would expect that would be the only game familiar to you old man." Tony was not in a gaming mood, but he did want a fight out of Rogers.

"Stark, what the heck are you doing here? I _know _you didn't come to make small talk with me. SO explain yourself. _Now_" That was exactly what Tony was looking for.

"I decided to take a vacation for personal health purposes. I'm having Jarvis spy on Bruce a little. I thought to myself: 'Hey why not go to a place that deals with the people's health regularly?' The better question is why are YOU are here Steve?"

"Enough with the lies Stark, you and I both know that's not why you're here. It was all the rage around this hospital when you showed up. Refusing to be sewed up, making a scene. It was all the doctors could talk about. Can't go anywhere without a show Stark?" Tony had always been loved and adored by all. Steve was one of the first to see through his thick shell, and know how to get on Tony's nerves. Flashy was his thing. It was what he did.

"I've got problems, but at least I'm not afraid of the freezer." Tony delivered with eyes piercing through Steve's skull

"You know what Stark; I have panic attacks and horrible nightmares. Nothing your twisted mind could imagine on a bad day. Sometimes Stark, those nightmares are about you. I have nightmares about you turning rogue, killing Bruce, or even me, about Peggy being with your Dad. Panic attacks that I will never be as good as I was back in the war. I have scars, like you, but you just can't see them." Tony was rather taken aback by this outburst of honesty. It took him a few moments for Tony to even begin to formulate what he was going to say next.

"I guess there are still some ice chips in your brain then?" Tony scoffed in Steve's direction as he waltzed out of the room without even looking at Steve's face.

"All I wanted was a friend" Steve whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

"End of the first week, Mr. Stark, and how do you think we are doing?"

"Isn't that your job to answer Dr. Dipshit? I thought you were the one who was supposed to be telling me what I am doing wrong and how I am supposed to feel and all." Tony snapped

"I'll take that as not too well? Today is an official evaluation Tony; if I feel that you haven't made progress I might see it fit to keep you here another week. Considering you haven't even grasped the concept of my job yet, I just might see it necessary." Dr. Dipcus suggested with a condescending tone.

"Oh yes Dr. Dipshit! This whole week has changed my life completely! I've not only learned that Steve Rogers is a raving psychopath, but I've also learned that the man I have come to love is too busy working to even try to visit me! It's been great Dipshit! Just dandy" Tony hadn't really told the doctor a lot, but he always hinted around the edges of a few of the gnawing issues he had.

"I've also noticed, Mr. Stark that you haven't come out of your room to do anything but eat, occasionally, or meet with me. This may also influence the decision at hand. "Dipcus really knew how to play his cards right. Tony could only imagine that worse than him had come through here.

"What is it going to take? Say the word Dipshit and it shall be done! I know a Norse God if you're looking for anything serious. I know two actually. You want stocks? Done! Say the word. Snap your fingers. Anything it get me the _hell _out of here."

"You would like to know what it is going to take Mr. Stark. For starters it will take an ear cleaning. My name is Dr. Dipcus. Next, I need to see you interacting! You have to want to change. This report isn't due until first thing tomorrow. You have the rest of the day to make up for lost time." Dipcus plastered on a smile and gave huge thumbs up. The false enthusiasm was a nice touch.

"Thanks so much Dr. Dip- _CUS_" Tony words were practically dripping with sarcasm. Out he went. Maybe Hawkeye could be here! Who the hell even knows?

Tony walked around; more like strode around, until he saw something that looked even mildly interesting. Arts and Crafts. No one could say he was doing it wrong. Maybe he would even draw a little something for Steve, an ice cube maybe.

Steve saw Tony walking among everyone, and watched him as he finally sat down at Arts and Crafts of all places. The last time he tried to talk to Tony ended in disaster. Maybe this time would be different. Steve did a little shuffle over to Arts and Crafts and sat down across from Tony. Tony had his glasses on and was so focused he didn't notice Steve sit down. Tony was drawing a heart. Not one of those stupid teenage girl hearts, a real heart. As he finished he captioned it:' why have you deceived me'. This was the first time Steve had ever felt sorry for Tony Stark.

Steve followed Tony back to the hallway that their rooms were located. "Hey Tony!" he called

"What do you want snowflake?" Tony responded not even turning around.

"I need to talk to you," Steve whispered urgently, "_now_". Tony tuned around and Steve grabbed him by his hand and dragged Tony into Steve's room, and closed the door.

"What is so damn important that-"Tony statement was cut short by the pressure he now felt on his lips. Steve was kissing him. Tony knew he should pull away, but the anger he had toward Bruce for not visiting in such a long time only made Tony return the kiss even more passionately.

Tony was the first to pull away. Realizing what he had done was a) completely irrational, and b) going to break Bruce's heart.

"Damn it Steve." Tony screamed as he ran out of Steve's room.

"I've done it again. I've gone and ruined everything." Steve choked out


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark was losing it. Tony Stark almost never lost it. Well, he was in a psych ward, so he had to lose it sometimes. He kept running his hands back through his hair and pacing back and forth in his room.

"Should I tell Bruce? No, he would be heartbroken, or worse angry. I can't just keep it a secret. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STARK? Letting him kiss you like that. I did feel good but… NO. It didn't feel good. It felt… great. Shit. I can't keep it a secret. I can't leave this room without seeing Steve. It's like the Popsicle follows me around or something." Tony was at war with himself. He was so in love with Bruce he couldn't stand the thought of ever losing him. But Steve…

Back in Steve's room Steve just sat on the edge of his bed staring at the wall. He wasn't even sure as to _why_ he kissed Stark. This overwhelming feeling just came over him and then _BOOM_ their faces were connected! But Steve wasn't complaining. On those few rare nights when Steve had dreams instead of nightmares, he dreamt of Tony. Tony and Steve living together, and Bruce being completely out of the picture. It was a terrible and crazy though, but that didn't stop Steve from thinking about it.

"Now I've gone and ruined everything. If Stark tells Bruce he will Hulk out on me, and then I'll never see Tony again except for S.H.E.I.L.D missions. WHY DID I DO THAT?" Steve yelled as he punched a hole in the wall. He would patch that up later. Steve looked over at the door just long enough to see Bruce standing in the door frame with a confused look on his face. He turned quickly and took to a brisk pace as he went to Tony's room. He looked in and there was Tony pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"Maybe this place has made him worse?" Bruce thought jokingly to himself. Tony looked up a Bruce with eyes sadder than the night he was admitted. Bruce knew right away something was wrong. Being the Steve Hawking of his time he could tell if was about Steve based on the way Steve was acting in his own room. "What happened?" Bruce asked.

"I'm so sorry Bruce. You haven't visited in a while… and I don't know what happened." Tony squeaked.

"I'm going to ask one more time Tony. What happened?" Bruce repeated, pulse obviously rising. Tony was the only one that could change the way Bruce was feeling this quickly. He could easily stress him out, or calm him down in no time flat. Unluckily for both of them he was leaning towards the stressed out end right now.

"I kissed Steve. Well, actually if we are getting technical, Steve kissed me. You hadn't visited in a while, Dr. Dip-_cus_ was being an ass, and I didn't know what to do. So I went to arts and Crafts to draw. You know how I get when I draw. I'm in my own little world, and it takes a little while for me to think clearly afterwards" Tony was almost crying, and hoping desperately that Bruce would forgive him.

"Yes _Stark,_ you are in your own little world. Except it's not when you're drawing, it's always. Go back Stark go back to your world I'm sure Steve misses you." Tony was taken aback. _Stark._ That was painful for him. The only time they ever used last names was when they were joking, but this was serious, and it hurt.

Bruce turned to walk out the door, but Tony reached out quickly and grabbed his hand. Bruce was shaking, and was very hot.

"Bruce, don't do this. I…I love you so much. Please don't leave me. It's this place. It's messing with me, I don't understand anything. You only visited once Bruce. You promised. I need you." Tony actually was crying. That always made Bruce calm down. No matter how angry he was he could never stand to see Tony upset. This was time was different though.

"Tony stop touching me now," Bruce demanded, "TONY LET GO NOW". Bruce knew what was going to happen next. "Goodbye Stark. Maybe see you later."

Tony slowly let Bruce go. Quicky realizing that it might be the last time he will ever touch Bruce again.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce had to get away from Tony. But even as he drove home he couldn't calm down. That thought of Steve kissing him was just weighing heavily on his heart. Bruce pulled over after driving as far as Vermont to get away from everything. He got out of his car and just walked. He turned his phone off, unbuttoned his purple shirt, and just walked into the woods on the side of the road. As unfamiliar as these woods were to him, he started to feel better than he had in a while.

"Maybe having Tony admitted was good for the both of us" Bruce thought out loud. There was no one around to hear, but saying his thoughts out loud had always made him feel better. "He's so much work to be around sometimes. So irrational, insensitive, and sarcastic on the good days. But, sometimes I think that's why I stayed. I'm honestly not sure anymore…" Bruce trailed off.

Steve knocked on Tony's open door. "So I heard Bruce was here." Steve stated kindly.

"You know what Steve. You can get out. You've ruined just about my whole life as of this point. So feel free to leave at any time." Tony replied without looking up from the floor.

"I'm so sorry Tony. I know Bruce meant a lot to you-"Steve was cut off as Tony jumped up and pinned Steve to the wall by his throat.

"Listen to me now Rogers. You are going to leave this room and never look back. You are not going to speak to me ever again. I will tolerate you just to save the world, but beyond that we are done. Do you understand?" Tony yelled. Steve knew he could over power Tony without the Iron Man suit on, but he knew now wasn't the time to fight him.

"I understand. You know where my room is if you reconsider." Rogers whispered

"Don't worry. I won't." Tony spat as he slammed the door in Steve's face. "Well, what now?" Tony asked himself. He couldn't talk to Bruce, he sure as _hell _wasn't going to talk to Rogers, and he wasn't about to make friends with t the blind bipolar next door. "So, it has come to this."

Tony walked into the room that contained a couch, a chess board, a bunch of books and diplomas.

"Dr. Dipcus?" Tony asked.

"Come in Mr. Stark." Dipcus said with a surprised look on his face. "You know we don't have to meet until tomorrow?"

"I know Dipsh-"Tony stopped himself. "I know Dr. Dipcus, but I need to talk to you, now."

"Take a seat Mr. Stark," Usually Dipcus would take out a pad of paper, or anything to record their session, but today he didn't take out anything. It made the room a little less heavy. "So what's troubling you Mr. Stark."

"Before we do this, if I have to call you Dipcus, then you have to call me Tony. Enough with this Mr. Stark stuff; I've been here for 10 days now. I think we've reached that point of informality."

"Fair enough, Tony. Alright now, what's _really _troubling you?" Dipcus asked in the most sincere voice he had used in a while.

"My Boyfriend, Bruce, came to visit me when I first got here. He is actually the reason I am here, he admitted me I mean, I put myself here with the whole cutting stunt. But anyway, Bruce was my whole world, and then today Steve Rogers kissed me. I'm sure Bruce wouldn't have had an issue with that, but the bad part was I kissed him back. Now Bruce is angry at me, and I don't know what he is going to do. I don't know if I will ever see him again. I miss him so much because I just know that something bad is happen. I don't think he is going to come back, and I don't know if I should be allowed out of here knowing that." This was the most honest Tony had been with anyone besides Bruce. Tony let out a huge sigh of relief as the weight was lifted from him. Dipcus knew that he didn't need to say anything else. Just that he was there to listen was enough for Tony. "I know what I have to do now Dipcus. I'll talk to you later!" Tony shouted as he jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

"Good Luck Tony!" Dipcus called after him with a huge smile on his face. He knew Tony was about to make the first good decision he had in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

"Steve I need to talk to you now" Tony told Steve, walking into Steve's room without knocking.

"I'm really getting mixed signals from you here Stark." Steve had had enough of this crazy unpredictability recently.

"Listen, I need you to know something. We can never be together; it just wouldn't ever work out. I love Bruce too much."

"I thought we covered this a while ago. Do you remember? When you pinned me to the wall? I knew you were ignorant Stark, but I thought you would remember something you did only hours ago." At this point Steve was getting ready to force Tony out of the room, and slam the door in the face of that playboy philanthropist.

"You need to hear the rest Steve. I can't be your boyfriend, but I do want to be your friend. I know why you came here so often. It's because you're so alone," Steve was looking at Tony with sad eyes and hands clasped over his mouth. "I'm willing to extend an offer to you. I would like Bruce and Me to be the people you come to first when you have nightmares. Granted Bruce still wants me after all this shit. I don't want you to feel alone anymore Steve. I've been there, I know you have too, and I would never wish that feeling on anyone. Especially you Steve." Tony spoke so honestly that Steve couldn't help but believe him.

"Why now Tony? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I've just realized that sometimes the Fabulous Mr. Stark isn't so fabulous without the Incredible Bruce Banner. I don't want to burn anymore bridges. When you and I get out of here you are moving into Stark Tower. You'll get a whole floor to yourself! How does that sound?"

"I… I don't know what to say. Thank you so much Tony. I… I just don't under-"

"Shut up before you say something we will both regret." Tony said cutting Steve off with a huge smile on his face. At that moment Tony realized that he had made a friend. He laughed to himself as he realized Bruce was right all along. There were a few bumps along the way to say the least. Then Tony laughed out loud as he realized to fulfill Bruce's request Bruce was hurt in the process. It wasn't funny as much as ironic. "Steve I have to go try and find a phone."

"Tony the only way to do that would be to break out. They are always watching us!"

"I know that Steve," Tony had a devious look in his eyes and Steve knew that Tony already had a way out. "Since day one I have been collecting pieces of nurse's outfits so I could sneak out of here. Lucky for me I got my last accessory from Dipcus." With a huge smile Tony pulled a surgical mask out of his pocket.

"I'll watch your back" Steve smiled back

"Thanks Steve. We have to move quickly, so I can talk to Bruce and not get caught." The plan was now in effect.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony would have looked pretty convincing if he wasn't THE Tony Stark. All the way out of the hospital he was receiving awkward side glances and double takes. He stayed rather calm, and that was probably what got him out without any confrontation. Now was the hard part. Tony had to get home without having to pay for a cab, because he didn't have any money on him all things considering, and he had to do it quickly. So he started to run back to Stark Tower.

"I'm almost certain that I could have thought this through better" Tony thought to himself as he ran back home. He was so focused on his destination that he didn't realize all the people he was knocking over and running into. But, this was New York, so everyone should have been used to it by now. Lucky for Tony the "house" wasn't too far away from the hospital. So after three minutes of sprinting he was halfway there.

He was the outstanding billionaire Tony Stark, but he was no cross country runner. So he had to slow it to a jog. He was still covering some ground, and after 5 minutes he was where he needed to be. Bruce's car wasn't there. Tony had bought Bruce the car. It was a mustang, and it was a very deep green color. Tony had thought it would be a funny joke, a green muscle car. Tony had never seen Bruce laugh so hard in his life.

Jarvis let Tony in after questioning him as to why he had retuned so soon.

"Thanks a lot Jarvis, missed you too," Tony shouted. "Jarvis call Bruce"

"Whatever you say sir," It was as if the phone rang for hours. Finally the voicemail answered in Tony's very own voice.

"Hey this is Tony Stark, Dr. Banner can't answer the phone right now, so leave a message, or here is a crazy idea. Call back later." Tony could remember the day he recorded that message. It was raining out, far too rainy to even grace the doorway with a shadow. Tony and Bruce had been making jokes about how Thor and Loki were probably mad at each other again. They sat on the couch under a blanket and watched "When Harry Met Sally". It was one of Tony's favorite memories. He had never felt so comfortable, or that happy before. Just spending a rainy day watching a hilarious movie with the man he loved.

"Hey Bruce this is Tony. Please call me back. Or come home. I'm home." Tony trailed off, and Jarvis hung up. "Where is he Jarvis?"

"I don't know, sir, he hasn't been home since he went to visit you five hours ago."

"Okay, his things are still here, so he will have to come home eventually. How far could he have gone?" Tony spoke to himself.

Bruce enjoyed going out into nature. It was calm. Nobody or anything was out to get him. No stress, no mess. Bruce also enjoyed having the time to think.

"I do love Tony. I really do. But I just can't stand him sometimes. He does these extremely impulsive, stupid things, and then assumes that I will be ok with them." Bruce thought out loud. "I have to go back. I have to see him. "Bruce ran back to his car and started to drive to the hospital. He then realized that he looked like hell, so he decided to go home and change, so the staff didn't think _he _was supposed to be the one admitted there.

He drove far faster than the speed limit told he too, but by the time he started to care, he was back in New York, the city where no one cared. He pulled into the closest place he could fit his car, and was greeted at the door by a startled Tony Stark.

"Bruce, I am so sorry. I escaped from the hospital, and ran here. When Jarvis told me that he didn't know where you went I freaked out. I love you Bruce. I understand that at this point you may not love me back. And at this point I would totally understand. You deserve better than me Bruce." Tony delivered his speech, and then looked at the ground hoping with every fiber of his being that Bruce would take him back.

"Tony," Bruce began pushing Tony's face up with his hand, with a smile on his face, "I don't want better. I want you."

Tony looked Bruce straight in the eyes, and wrapped his arms around Bruce. Bruce returned that gesture. That moment could have lasted until the end of everything, and they would have been completely happy. After what seemed like forever to both of them, their lips met. Ton was in love with Bruce, and Bruce with Tony. They probably would have stayed the way they were until the end of time had it not been for Jarvis.

"Would you like me to prepare dinner, sir? Or would you like to continue eating each other's faces for a meal?" Tony had always appreciated Jarvis's ability to be sassy. Tony and Bruce just laughed. Everything was normal again.

"Incoming call from a Leonard Dipcus, would you like to receive this call?" Tony stared at Bruce and took the silence as an ok.

"What's happening Leo- _nerd_" Tony answered

"Mr. Stark, are we really going to start this again after all that I did for you? Signing your release papers as soon as I realized you were no longer on the premises. After I had your friend Mr. Rogers released for "good behavior". I've done a lot for you Mr. Stark. I think this graces me with the sheer pleasure of hearing my name pass from your lips correctly." Definitely Dr. Dipcus.

"Leonard Dipcus. Thank you very much for all you have done for me. I shall have someone return tomorrow to collect my things."

"Thank you Tony. Now do me a favor Tony. Don't ever come back to this hospital again, or I will quit." Tony laughed and the two said their goodbyes.

"Sweet Jesus," Tony laughed. "Where the hell did you put all the alcohol Bruce?" Tony called to his boyfriend, his future husband, and most importantly his best friend.


End file.
